


Missent (Sick of Wednesdays)

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Crushes, If You Squint - Freeform, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Selcas, Soonhoon - Freeform, or that's what i had in mind, text, that is why there is no clear summary, the summary i think is very misleading, this fic was made on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: Other people send nudes. Wen Junhui, on the other hand, sends selcas.





	Missent (Sick of Wednesdays)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary just slightly related to the actual fic. I am sorry. [•_•]  
> Also, title Missent was suggested by a friend ❤

 

The night was utterly... boring.

Minghao's classes had ended at 5pm and his classes the next day wouldn't start until three in the afternoon, which meant he had so much time to spare and to kill.

Normally, he'd go out with his friends, go to an arcade, play some games, maybe bust some moves on Just Dance for laughs but it was a Tuesday and they all had classes and weren't going to be dismissed until nine in the evening and they'd be too tired to deal with him...

So, Minghao, naturally found himself sprawled on his bed trying not to fall asleep whilst he watched a detective show that his roommate Mingyu recommended to him. It was good - very good, actually, but Minghao needed more than a television show to keep him entertained.

Minghao stared blankly at his laptop screen and silently muttered for something exciting to happen to him, something to keep him awake so when Mingyu arrived he'd drag him out to buy ice cream for no fucking reason (he just wanted his ass out of the bed and out into the city) and right at that moment, his cellphone pinged, indicating a message.

Minghao looked at the bedside table and glared at his phone. He was too comfortable and too bored to function that he needed to have a self-debate if he should grab his phone that was actually just in arms reach.

The negative side won and he did a happy dance mentally, but the poor phone was pinging and vibrating non-stop that Minghao started to worry.

Maybe it's urgent? Maybe it's Mingyu? Maybe one of his friends got into an accident and was trying to reach him for help? Maybe they wanted him to help hide a body?

Without thinking (too bored to function) Minghao grabbed the phone and opened his messaging app. His brows furrowed in confusion when he noticed that a total of twenty messages he had just received came from an unknown number.

"What the...?"

This peaked Minghao's suspicions further and silently prayed to God that the messages weren't the things that he was thinking about. He could deal with anything but accidents and helping someone hide a body.

He opened the message and to his surprise it was filled with... selcas?

"What?"

Minghao scrolled through the seemingly unending messages of selca's of a man.... and suddenly he felt his cheeks burn. 

It wasn't just a man. He was the man. He was... from Minghao's Psychology class. Wen Junhui.  

Wen Junhui, the brown-haired boy who - if his friends hadn't told him that he was just a mere student in their school - Minghao would mistake for a prince. Definitely a handsome human being, definitely someone who was probably pulled from a manhwa rather than his mother's womb (no offense meant to his mom who was possibly a stunning woman because look at that Wen Junhui). 

**From: Unknown Number**

**> Hey.**

Minghao contemplated whether he should reply or not... He should! But maybe he shouldn't because what the fuck would he tell him and he had been too chicken to talk to anyone that he liked... or a guy that caught his eye. Something like that.

**From: Unknown Number**

**> Hey. What do you think about my outfit for tomorrow? My selca? Is it good?**

Minghao choked. Good? Good?! Fucking hell, these aren't even dick pics from his lover (which he didn't have) but Minghao could come looking at these pictures of this man's face. Well, that was too graphic and too creepy and he shouldn't even be thinking about it but not a single soul would know.

**From: Unknown Number**

**> Hey! Soonyoung!**

Soonyoung, huh? Minghao knew him...

**From: Unknown Number:**

**> Hey!!**

**> I know you're reading my messages! It's either you're ignoring me or you're on Jihoon's lap again being gross.**

**From: Unknown Number**

**> Dude! I need to make an impression! Tell me if I look good or if I look like a creep!**

**From: Unknown Number**

**> You haven't even told me what his type of guy is.**

**From: Unknown Number**

**> Or if he's straight or gay.**

**From: Unknown Number**

**> Soonyoung!**

**From: Unknown number**

**> Soonyoung! The only time I ever get to see him is on Wednesdays! In Psychology! For three fucking hours, and it's not even a whole three hours since I have to pay attention to our teacher! At least help me catch his eyes! You promised!**

Hm? Poor guy, must be pining over some dude from a different department who he got to share a class with once a week, Minghao deduced.

**From: Unknown Number**

**> Hamster Asshole?!**

**From: Unknown Number**

**> I'm telling Jihoon.**

Minghao didnt know what to do. His fingers were hovering over the phone keyboard but he really didn't know what to do with it. He didn't know if he should just tell the guy that he sent the selca's to the wrong number and apologize for not telling him sooner. 

Minghao was about to type a message when his phone pinged again.

**From: Unknown Number**

**> Fuck.**

**From:**

**> You're not Soonyoung, are you?**

**From:**

**> Dammit...**

**> You are not Soonyoung...**

Minghao's brows furrowed. He really didn't know what to type but he settled with: 

**To: Unknown Number**

**> Nope. This isn't Soonyoung. I'm sorry.**

It took a minute for Wen Junhui to reply. Typing, erasing, typing again, erasing again.

Minghao got a bit tired of waiting but he still did until Wen Junhui decided on a message to send.

**From: Unknown Number**

**> Are you by any chance... Xu Minghao?**

Minghao's eyes slightly widened in shock because how could he know him? Sure, they shared a class but this is college! Nobody knew anybody, unless they were friendly and you're literally in the same department!

**To: Unknown Number**

**> Yes. I share a Psychology class with you.**

Type, erase.

Type, erase.

**From: Unknown Number**

**> I'm so sorry.**

Type, type, type.

**T** **o: Unknown Number**

**> It's okay. :)**

Minghao figured it was time to end the conversation as they had nothing more to talk about and the guy's probably embarrassed as fuck, he'd willingly bury himself six feet below, but he felt slightly bad for him. He didnt know if it was because of the fact that he embarrassed himself to a stranger - well, a stranger he shared a class with - or that he liked someone and that he was struggling to see him every Wednesdays for three hours that Minghao just felt the urge to send him an encouraging message.

**To: Unknown Number**

**> Hey.**

**> I think your selcas plus your outfit is amazing.**

**> There's no way his eyes haven't been caught by you. You're a good looking fella and he would have to be blind not to notice you.**

**From: Unknown Number**

**> You REALLY think so?**

**T** **o: Unknown Number**

**> Yep!**

**T** **o: Unknown Number**

**> Also, try talking to the guy you like. Invite him for some food or whatever you think he likes, then maybe you'll both click, then you won't have to struggle seeing him only on Wednesdays.**

**> Just a suggestion. You don't have to if you don't want to. ❤ Fighting!**

Minghao sent the message and felt a little lighter. It felt good to encourage people and give advice although he was not an expert in love.

Minghao looked down at his phone, expecting a message full of thank you's and heart emoji's but nothing came. He shrugged and was about to put his phone away when it pinged again.

Minghao scrambled on his bed to open the message and his eyes widened as he read the content:

**From: Unknown Number**

**> I know text is not the way to do it but...**

**Hi, I am Wen Junhui and I am so sick and tired of only seeing you on Wednesdays.**

**> Assuming you like food, then, may I invite you on a food date tomorrow after class? (•///•)**

**Author's Note:**

> × Made on a whim again because I remembered that time when Hoshi exposed Jun and his selca flood on their messenger ❤
> 
> × This was supposed to be smut but I don't know what happened. The summary should've been: "His face is enough to make me cum" but then my hands and my brain gave birth to fluff which I am actually very proud of.
> 
> × Summary is very misleading. You're probably like the moon emoji when you first read it but it's not. I actually tweeted the summary on twitter about how other people send nudes and how Junhui, on the other hand, sends selca's.
> 
> × Squint for SoonHoon because I just cant seem to leave my OTPs alone and just feel the need to imply that they're boyfriends.
> 
> × Some things are vague so here:  
> • Minghao & Soonyoung are acquaintances  
> • Jun & Soon are roommates  
> • I imagined Soon as someone who knows everything about everyone in this fic that's why Junhui messaged him for help.
> 
> × I hope you like this fic that I gave birth to on a whim. Also, thank you for the kudos and comments on my previous SoonHoon fic ❤


End file.
